


silly kitty, i can make you swoon

by merridiem



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Awkward Boners, Blushing, Chat Noir Being Chat Noir, Chat Noir/Ladybug Fluff, Confident Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Embarrassment, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Chat Noir, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Innuendo, Let Adrien Agreste Eat, Massage, Praise Kink, Purring, Revenge, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, can you tell what my favorite ship is?, chat can purr, chat is flustered, ladybug flirts back, me and ladybug both refuse to be kinkshamed because purring chat is adorable, purr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15819060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merridiem/pseuds/merridiem
Summary: She’d been waiting for the opportunity to get back at him, but never did she think that the stars would align so perfectly. Because oh mon dieu,this.Thiswas priceless.For a moment in the metro Chat had succumbed to his feline urges, letting himself purr in Ladybug’s arms, and she was never going to let him live it down. He’d only purred for a few seconds, and he denied it so vehemently that it was useless arguing with him. Ladybug knew that she was left with only one choice: to do whatever she could to make him purr again.--(Alternatively titled, “Four Times Ladybug Failed to Make Chat Noir Purr and One Time She Succeeded”)





	1. intro

If there was one thing Ladybug had learned about Chat Noir during their three years of partnership, it was that he never shied away from competition. 

He was wonderful and loyal, of course, but he could also be terribly egocentric. Their friendship came along with a cycle of playful one-upmanship, and both parties constantly looked for ways to tease the other.

When they got bored during patrols, they’d race to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug usually won. Sometimes they’d go to the park and fence with sticks. Chat was rarely defeated. After countless games, they concluded that they were even. That is, until recently.

Ladybug didn’t know exactly when it happened, but Chat had shot up about six inches in the past few months. They’d been around the same height before, but his growth spurt made Chat a head taller than his Lady. Obviously, he used his newfound height as an opportunity to pick on her. During akuma attacks, he’d greet her with the classic, “How’s the weather down there?” When she mentioned an upcoming family trip to an amusement park he asked, “Are you sure you’ll be allowed on the rides?” By the time summer rolled around, her shoulders were in constant pain from being used as armrests.

She’d been waiting for the opportunity to get back at him, but never did she think that the stars would align so perfectly. Because oh mon dieu, _this_. _This_ was priceless.

For a moment in the metro Chat had succumbed to his feline urges, letting himself purr in Ladybug’s arms, and she was never going to let him live it down. He’d only purred for a few seconds, and he denied it so vehemently that it was useless arguing with him. Ladybug knew that she was left with only one choice: to do whatever she could to make him purr again.

(And this was not about her secretly enjoying him being defenseless and vulnerable putty in her hands, and she derived absolutely _no_ enjoyment from having control over him, because doing so would require her to find him attractive. Which she did not.)


	2. Chapter 2

They were sprawled out on a roof somewhere in the Latin Quarter, listening to the bustling in the streets and shops below. Ladybug listened as Chat took heaving breaths, and scooted to lie closer to him.

“That was definitely a tough one,” Ladybug panted. “I’m seeing stars, and I know that with all this pollution I must be hallucinating.”

“Yeah,” Chat gasped. “I almost passed out. Actually, I think I did pass out. But only for like, a second. Then I was getting glass thrown at me again.”

“Pfft.” Ladybug giggled and rolled over so she was face to face with Chat. He looked a bit startled and made to move away, but Ladybug put a gloved hand through his hair. “You were great today, Kitty.”

There was a pause before his retort. “Of course I was, My Lady. Would you expect anything less from me? I was merely performing a gentleman’s duty, which is to protect the woman he… works with.”

She laughed at his theatrics before pulling her hand away and sitting up. Chat looked slightly disappointed when she broke the contact between them. She took a moment to admire him, with his face in a pout and his hair all ruffled.

“Seriously, Chat. You deserve a reward.”

This was enough to make him recover his liveliness. He sat up with a grin. “Have you, _purr_ -chance, decided to give me a kiss after all?” He shut his eyes and leaned forward, lips puckered. 

She stopped him with a finger to the nose. “Don’t push your luck, Kitty.” 

After a moment of consideration, she dangled her legs over the edge of the roof and gestured to her lap. “You’re tired, right? Lay down.”

He froze. “You’re.... You’re joking. If I actually do that, you’re going to roundhouse kick me in the face or something, right?”

“Do I look like I’m joking?”

He squinted suspiciously. “ _Yeeeessss?_ ”

“Just lay down,” she huffed. “And don’t expect me to be this nice to you in the future.”

Cautiously, he laid his head on her leg and stretched out on the roof. When he was settled, he looked slowly up at her. He flinched when their eyes met.

Chat furrowed his brows. “Wait, for real? You’re actually not going to beat me up?”

_Sigh._ “No, Chatton.”

“Oh. Okay.” 

He turned back to face the street, and the two watched the cars passing below. There was a light breeze in the air, and Ladybug finally felt her breathing and heartbeat go back to a normal rate. _Paris really lives up to its expectations_ , she thought, watching in wonder as the city lit up under the setting sun.

Chat’s head snapped back to look at her again. “So… you’re fine with this? Really?”

“Quiet, Chat. You’re ruining the moment.”

He smirked. “This is a moment?”

“Shut up!”

Chat turned away from her again, and she enjoyed the warmth of his head against her thigh, a sharp contrast to the bitter chill of the wind. Her hands found their way to his hair, and she lightly scratched behind his leather ears, which perked up immediately.

She moved to the nape of his neck and stroked his ruffled blond hair. He snuggled closer to her, leaning into her touch. When she pulled her hands back, his head followed them, insistent. He gave a content sigh when she continued.

“Enjoying that, Kitty?”

“Mmm.” Chat hummed. Ladybug leaned down and saw that his eyes were opened just a slit. Limp against her, he looked almost unbelievably relaxed. She hadn’t expected for him to give in this easily. Still, she didn’t seem any closer to her goal.

She decided to lay it on thick. She barely managed to suppress a wince when she said, “You know, you’re pretty cute like this.”

His eyes were fully opened again. “What?” He asked weakly.

Her fingers trailed his jawbone with a feather-light touch. He shivered.

“I said…” She moved her hands to cup his cheeks, thumbs swirling in small circles against his reddening skin. “You look cute right now, Kitty.” She laughed. “Are you blushing? I thought you were supposed to be the smooth one.”

“Uhh-” The noise came out small and surprised, and she leaned down so her pigtails brushed against his cheeks.

“You’re a good kitty.” She whispered in his ear. “You’re brave-” She scratched behind his ears. “-and clever-” She toyed with his golden blonde hair. “-and, admittedly-” She moved her lips close, close, so they brushed against his ear. “-pretty handsome.”

She was debating giving him a kiss on the cheek when his head suddenly turned. For a moment, she thought she heard a soft rumbling in the back of his throat, but before she could say anything, she felt something wet against her cheek.

They both froze.

“Chat? Did you just… lick me?”

And just like that, he was up. “I- Oh my god! Oh my _god_ , I am _so_ sorry Ladybug, I don’t know what came over me-! That was… Oh my god.”

She broke down.

“Chat!” She choked, wrapping her arms around her stomach. “That was-” Wheeze. “-the funniest-” Wheeze. “-thing-” Wheeze. “-you’ve ever done!”

He blushed indignantly. “It’s not funny, it was an accident! I couldn’t control myself!”

“Oh my god!” She sputtered. “I knew you were like… A cat… But I didn’t think you’d actually-”

“Can we just… forget that ever happened?”

“As long as we live-” She gasped for air. “I will never, ever forget that. Ever. I might even have to mention this during our next interview!”

His face officially matched her suit. “Please don’t do that. Listen I, uh. I need to go. Plagg… cheese… bye!” 

He vaulted off the roof, leaving his partner in a hysterical ball on the floor. After a good five minutes, Ladybug stood up, wiped the tears from her eyes, and retrieved her yo-yo from its spot around her waist. She clicked it open and began to record.

“Attempt one: failed. Actually, not entirely a fail. That was hilarious. Ew, my cheek is still wet! I was definitely getting somewhere with the whole flirting thing, though. Obviously a corny guy like Chat is into that kind of stuff. I could probably just tell him some stupid line about how he's the cat’s meow and he’d be a mess.” 

She smiled fondly. “He was pretty cute, though. Wait, can I edit this? Tikki, delete that part. Ugh.” 

As she swung her way back to her house, she tried to convince herself that her cheeks were stinging from the cold wind alone.


End file.
